Little Hero
by Inashi-Ecchinu
Summary: Oneshot; Little anemic Izaya is coming back from doctor, when bullies attack him. But then, three other boys appear, and help him;


''What a nice day!" Said nurse, opening the window of the cabinet.

"Indeed it is!" Smiled the doctor, then looked at the pouting boy sitting in front of him. He coughed, then looked at some papers.

"My, my, Izaya, your results didn't improve. I could even say that they got worse. What's wrong? Did you take the medicines I prescribed you?"

"No."

Doctor frowned.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't feel like taking them."

Boy smirked, making doctor frown even more.

"That's bad, you know. They were supposed to help you. Are you going to be anemic and weak forever?"

"I'm not weak!" Izaya stood up and looked at the doctor with pure hatred.

"Oh, of course not." Doctor smiled ironically, "If you wouldn't call being pale, fainting, feeling dizzy and nose bleeding on lessons being weak…"

Okay. That's enough. Izaya threw blood pressure meter at the doctor, along with nurse's loud "Oh my God!" and ran out of the cabinet.

"I'm not weak, dammit!" Mumbled Izaya, walking down the street.

"I'm just…It's just…"

He stopped. Shizz. This damn feeling of everything in his head spinning…

Izaya leaned against nearest lantern.

Oh, no way he would faint this time. _He's not weak… _

"HEY! IT'S HIM! LET'S GET HIM!"

"Uh…" Boy turned his head and in almost same moment he got tackled down by someone.

A bunch of boys surrounded him. Boys from his class, actually. And the one who tackled him was named Kaito; dumb bully knucklehead.

"Orihara! It was you who told the teacher we broke the window, even if we didn't, right?" He said, stepping back.

"Ha! You didn't? Nice joke. Everybody knows you did" Gasped Izaya, trying to get up. "You're our school's most famous hooligans."

"Lies! I-It was that dude from the 6th grade! And you told teacher it was us, so we had a detention! Damn squealer, you!" Said the boy and kicked Izaya, making him fall on the ground again. The pale boy coughed several times.

"Squealer? I would call it informing people, you kn—" He couldn't finish because another boy kicked him. Kaito laughed, and others accompanied him.

"If you're going to lie, at least try to be good at it, little bugs. The guy you're trying to accuse, Chiba, was absent that day…''

And with those painful words of truth, he deserved a slap from one of the boys. Izaya bit his lip.

"Little squealer Orihara is going to cry? Hahaha!"

Another kick. They were all kicking him now. Damn brats. As if he was a freaking rock, not a boy. Izaya didn't care much anyway. He's just too good for them. Yeah. That's it. He'll come home soon… And it won't hurt anymore… Yeah. For sure.

And suddenly, Kaito got hit by a…rubbish bin?

His comrades stared at him, so shocked they even forgot about Izaya. He used the moment and sat up. Little black-haired lad looked up at the sky.

"Oh snap. I never knew such things like God really existed…"

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! I'm sure he didn't mean to!"

Boy in glasses who seemed to be in their age, walked up to them. "Shizuo! You hit someone!"

"I hit on purpose!" Mumbled one of another two boys who was coming closer to the flock, "They were mistreating that little black one. You know I don't like violence."

"Oooh, suuure…" Said the glasses one, then kneeled in front of Izaya and smiled, "My name's Shinra, and yours?"

"I-I-Izaya…" Izaya shivered at his smile. It was creepy. So creepy.

"You look horrible, is that what Shizuo said true? They were bullying you?" Shinra glanced at the frozen bullies with that creepy smile of him.

"N-No…W-We weren't, really…Ahaha…ha…"

One of the boys gulped.

"Let me take a look at your injuries, okay?" Shinra took out some bandages, making Izaya wonder _what kind of kid carries medical equipment with him?_

He looked up, when his and Shizuo's eyes met. Boy blushed and quickly turned head away. Izaya blinked several times, confused.

"Hey, brother, that guy woke up…" Whispered the third stranger boy, who was quiet till now.

"What in the world…happened…Where's that freaking little—" Kaito stopped as he saw Shizuo's glare.

"I don't like bullies…I really don't like bullies y'know…"

And in the second they started fighting. Actually, it was only Shizuo beating the crap out of them and other boys desperately trying to run away.

"H-He's scary…" Said Izaya quietly.

"Nope, not that much, Shizuo's just a little bit nervous." Shinra grinned.

"Nervous…Oh, really…"

"But he saved you! That's really unlike him. He usually doesn't care much, right, Kasuka?" Shinra looked at the quiet guy; Kasuka nodded.

"He didn't _save_ me, eh! I could've beat them all by myself if I wanted… " Izaya pouted.

"And that's why you now look like…this. But don't worry, I'll fix you up so you can—"

"I'm finished with those brats. Can we go now?" Said Shizuo. Kasuka nodded.

"Fine, fine." Shinra stoop up.

"H-Hey, wait!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand, "Thanks for help…M-My hero..."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem!" Shizuo blushed again and quickly ran away. Shinra and Kasuka looked at each other, highly amused, and followed him.

Izaya turned away.

"Doctor Kishitani!" He burst into the cabinet, making nurse scream "Oh my God!" once again.

"Oh, Izaya…you're back." Doctor seemed quite surprised.

"Give me those pills again, doc! I'm gonna take them! No more weak squealer Orihara! No more! I'll get strong, stronger than Shizuo-san! I will rule whole Tokyo!" He said spinning around and laughing maniacally.

**The nurse sure is religious xD**


End file.
